Creepy Toast
by Mothstar
Summary: Based on the song by Megurine Luka. What happens when an evil piece of toast invades the Vocaloids' house? Will they ever escape from the soul-stealing menace?
1. The Toast

**Creepy Toast**

"Psst. Hey, Luka. Wake up."

Luka grumbled and sat up. "What is it?" she whispered, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

It was Miku. "There's something weird in the kitchen."

"There's _always_ something weird in the kitchen," Luka retorted. "If we didn't have people who hoarded food, there wouldn't be anything weird in the kitchen."

Miku rolled her eyes. "You're just as guilty," she muttered. "Your tuna fish stinks up the whole freezer."

Luka chose to ignore that statement. "Okay, what's weird in the kitchen?"

Miku leaned in closer, eyes wide. "_Toast_," she breathed.

Luka almost laughed out loud. "Toast?" she scoffed. "I'm not worried about any toast!"

"You'll be worried about this one," Miku replied, a note of fear creeping into her voice. "It has _eyes_. And it looks really angry. _Really_ angry."

"Angry toast?"

"It's by your cell phone," Miku added. "I'm really scared. It looks creepy. I'm just going to hide in my room until it's gone." And she was gone before Luka could ask any more.

Luka heaved a deep sigh. "I'd better go check out the creepy toast," she told herself, climbing out of bed.

She put on a robe over her pajamas and crept out of her room and down the hall. She went through the dining room, seated for many, and into the kitchen.

The pure darkness of the kitchen frightened her at first. The moon was shining at the other end of the house, revealing only shadows in the window.

Luka shuddered. _Even if it's just a piece of toast, this is creepy._

Her slippers scuffed on the linoleum; the sound seemed to echo in the dark house. _Is the power out? _she wondered with a glance at the stove. The display was completely blank, without even a flashing 12 o'clock. _This is _really _creepy._

_Luka…_

Luka started, blinking in the dark. _Did someone call my name?_

_Luka…_

"It's my imagination," she said aloud. "There's my cell phone."

The pink phone rested silently on a table. Luka's eyes traveled the surface and saw an ice-cream cone.

"That's ice cream," she muttered. "Not toast."

As the last word left her mouth, two red flecks flashed in the darkness.

"What—?" Luka gasped.

A thin beam of moonlight pierced the curtains and cast a crack of light over the table. Momentarily blinded, she squinted until her eyes adjusted—then took several paces back to hide behind a jutting corner.

"Oh my gosh," she whispered. "Creepy toast. With eyes. Miku was right…!"

There, on a plate in the moonlight, was a small piece of toast that seemed to be from the heel of the loaf. Two beady red eyes stared at Luka beneath a lowered brow. A scar split what could be called the toast's forehead. A protruding bottom jaw allowed for a sharp tooth to be seen.

"That's creepy," Luka breathed, goosebumps prickling her cheeks. "Gosh. No wonder Miku was scared. But it's just toast," she continued, her tone hardening. "Why am I scared of a piece of dumb toast?"

The toast growled and glared angrily at Luka as she leaned out of the corner. As she tiptoed closer, its brow furrowed until it resembled "Big Al." The moonlight faded slightly, casting a shadow over the toast's eyes. _Creepy._

Suddenly the toast's expression changed completely. Its eyes widened as it saw Luka. Then its scar wrinkled slightly as if an eyebrow had been raised. Its grotesque mouth didn't look so threatening as it widened into a crooked smile.

"Hey, babe," it said. Its voice was hoarse yet masculine. "What's shakin'?"

_Is this toast checking me out?_

"You," she retorted. "What are you doing in this house? Did you touch my phone? And what's with the ice cream?"

"Oh, I did not touch your phone," it purred. "How could I? Do I have hands?"

"No," Luka admitted.

"And, as for the ice cream, a certain blue-haired man is responsible for that."

"Kaito," Luka confirmed.

"Oh, is that his name?" it continued smoothly. "No matter. And the green-haired girl…I assume that was Miku? Her hair was far too long for her to be—what's her name? Ah, Gumi."

"What do you want with me?" Luka snapped.

The toast's brow furrowed in a mask of worry. Its eyes glistened, and a pout made its lip tremble. "Luka, what do you have against evil talking toast? Why don't you eat me if you don't like me that much? I'm perfectly tasty!"

"There's a catch, isn't there?" Luka countered.

"Well, yes," the toast admitted. "And I'll steal your soul!" It grinned evilly. "What could you possibly do, my dear, dear, Luka?"

Luka glared hostilely at the toast. It stared back, its face a mask of deceitful pleasure.

She scoffed and stalked off. "See you in the morning," she spat over her shoulder.

"See you in the morning," it purred.

**LOL, this was actually fun to write. It kind of freaked me out too. HOW WILL LUKA CONQUER THE EVIL TALKING TOAST THAT STEALS SOULS?**


	2. The Toast Is Gone!

**The Toast Is Gone!**

"Luka!"

Luka groaned. Her eyes felt gritty after being up the night before. "Miku?" she asked sleepily. "What is it?"

"It's _gone_."

"What? I didn't touch your leeks…."

"No," Miku insisted, tugging at Luka's arm to force her to sit up. "The toast."

Luka was awake instantly. "It is?"

"Yeah. I went to go see if it was still there, and it's not."

"Did you look around?"

"Twice."

"Okay, I'm coming."

Luka put on her robe again and, on a whim, grabbed the anit-Kaito baseball bat she used to defend herself from Kaito attacks. The bat was blue and had a picture of a flattened Kaito on it—a painful reminder to Kaito why he shouldn't mess with Luka. _And why toast shouldn't mess with me!_

She put her slippers on and slipped out of the room. She could hear Kaito snoring from his room. _And he doesn't snore this late—seven o'clock—unless he's been up the night before. Ha._

"Hello?" she called quietly into the kitchen.

No reply.

She went in, bat poised to smack whatever startled her.

She heard a rustle and whirled around, pointing her bat at the sound. "Who's there?" she demanded.

_Luka…._

Luka jumped at the voice in her head. "Leave me alone!" she screeched, flailing the bat at thin air. "You won't steal my soul!"

The voice in her head giggled eerily. _Oh, Luka, you don't know what I'm capable of. See, I've already captured one of your "friends."_

"Luka?" a drowsy voice called. "What's wrong?"

_Oh no! Keep your hands off of Len!_

_You don't have the authority to tell me what to do,_ the toast replied laughingly. _And I don't have hands. Bad luck, Luka._

You're _bad luck!_ she retorted, close to tears. _What did I ever do to deserve this?_

"Luka?" Len repeated, his voice rising. "Are you okay?"

"I'm here," she replied, avoiding the question. "What are you doing in the kitchen?"

Len emerged from behind a counter. "I was sleeping," he explained. "I had the weirdest dream. I dreamt I was walking away from a mild threat of some sort. Then I sort of woke up here. I was really tired, so I think I fell asleep on the floor." He rubbed his face, smirking. "I think I have tile marks."

He did, but Luka was in no mood to joke. "Len," she began, "do you know about toast?"

"Yeah…," he answered, confused. "It used to be cooked over a hot fire with a device that—"

"Shut up about the toast," Luka snapped. "Do you know about weird toast? Talking toast? Evil toast? Soul-stealing toast?"

Len looked bewildered. "I know about talking toast," he pointed out. "Now that you mention it, I think I dreamed about toast last night. That's what I was walking away from, maybe."

_Darn you, evil toast!_

_Darn you, Len, for your brilliant memory!_ the toast countered, seeming flustered.

"Listen, Len," Luka said hastily. "There's this toast that invaded our house last night. It has red eyes, a scar on its forehead, and looks like Frankenstein or Big Al. You _have_ to watch out for this toast. It _steals souls_. If it asks you to eat it, don't. In fact, try to stay out of the kitchen. I-I'll move all our food to the dining room today. Only go in the kitchen for the fridge, stove, whatever. Just _stay away from toast!_"

Len studied Luka, looking hurt. "But what about my daily peanut-butter-and-banana sandwich?"

"I-I'll make it for you. Leave the bread alone."

"Okay." He began to walk away, then looked back at Luka. "Thanks for warning me."

_I didn't plan for this,_ the toast mused.

_Where the heck are you? !_ Luka demanded, frustrated.

_I thought you didn't like dumpster-diving,_ the toast commented.

_I hate it,_ Luka countered, hurrying to the garbage can. She dumped its contents onto the floor and was immediately greeted by loud, screechy cackling in her mind, like a broken cuckoo clock. She held her head, squirming in agony.

"Leave me alone!" she wailed.

"Luka!" She heard Miku's voice, faintly. "What's wrong?"

"Miku!" That was Len. "What's wrong with Luka?"

Through blurred vision, Luka saw something brown stir in the contents of the garbage and rise out of it. Two blazing red eyes met Luka's, and then the shape was gone.

The fingernails-on-chalkboard laughter in her head ended abruptly. She swayed on her feet, staring transfixed at the spot where the shape had vanished, black spots dotting her vision.

"Kaito!" Miku shrieked. "Something's wrong with Luka!"

Then the kitchen whirled wildly, and all went black.

**Yay~ Reviewers~ Thanks for taking time out of your life to review my story, I really appreciate it! ;-)**


	3. The Toast Swears Revenge

**The Toast Swears Revenge**

"Is Luka awake?"

"I don't think so, Kaito."

_Kaito!_

"What does he want with me?" Luka grumbled.

"Luka?" Kaito gasped.

"Go away," Luka retorted without opening her eyes.

"You don't have to be so mean," Gumi said, seeming to be offended for Kaito's sake.

"I'd better leave," Kaito murmured. Luka heard a door open and close. As soon as she was sure he was gone, she opened her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked, licking her dry lips.

Gumi held out a cup of water to Luka. She accepted and drank as the younger girl updated her.

"I'm not entirely sure myself. Miku, Len, and Kaito had to fill me in. Miku said there was creepy toast in the kitchen. She told me she had gone to you in the morning and that the toast was gone. She said she was watching you as you went into the kitchen, and that you kept talking to yourself. Len reported a lecture about avoiding toast. And Kaito was called in at the last second and knows nothing. You know, he caught you and carried you here."

"Where are we?"

"In Gakupo's room. It was closest."

Luka craned her neck and saw the samurai sitting quietly in a chair nearby. "I'm glad to see you're okay, Luka," he noted in a deep tenor tone. "It's not often someone faints around here. It's always concerning." Luka's heart beat faster at the sound of the handsome man's voice. He was so much easier to get along with than childish Kaito.

"Thanks, Gakupo," Luka whispered, afraid that her voice would crack.

The man closed his eyes and resumed meditating.

"Luka," Gumi began, drawing her attention from Gakupo, "why did you faint? Gakupo's right; it's not normal for someone to faint."

"There was this toast…," Luka confessed, feeling awkward. "It talks to me. It says it steals souls. I know I'm not crazy; Miku saw it too. I think it likes me."

"_Likes_ you?" Gumi asked, raising an eyebrow. "_Likes_ likes you or just likes you?"

"Both, probably," Luka replied. "I feel crazy. Do you want to hear my account?"

Gumi sat back expectantly, and Luka retraced the whole story from Miku waking her up the day before to the toast's challenge to find it in the garbage can.

"…So, it said, 'I thought you didn't like dumpster diving,' and I figured it was in the garbage can. I dumped it out, and then I heard this awful noise in my head. It was like…like fingernails on a chalkboard. The toast was laughing. Then I thought I saw it climb out of the trash on the floor, look at me, and disappear." Luka touched her hand to her head. "That's all I remember."

"I assume you passed out right after that," Gumi concluded. "Well. I wonder what kind of toast could talk in your head and—" She interrupted herself. "Where is it now?"

Luka felt lightheaded; she had felt worry-free when talking with Gumi. "I don't know. It disappeared."

Gumi shook her head darkly. "We have to find it."

—**This—is—a—line—**

"Okay, toast," Luka announced, twirling her anti-Kaito bat. "Come on out. I've got a score to settle with you."

_So soon, Luka? This is only my second day here,_ the toast replied smugly.

"That's two days too long," Luka retorted. "Out. Now."

"As you wish, Luka."

The toast hopped out from behind the fan. Its face was a mask of self-satisfied triumph. "You'll never get rid of me, Luka," it purred. "I'll always be with you."

"Not if you're gone," Luka protested, painfully aware of the poor retort.

"But I won't be gone," the toast pointed out. "I'll be here."

"That logic makes _no sense_," Luka snapped. "What do you want from me?"

The toast widened its eyes creepily. "_Souls_," it breathed.

"And _how_ do you get souls?" The words were out of Luka's mouth before she could think of the consequences. She flinched, expecting a mystic chant of some sort or perhaps assault by toast.

Instead, the toast looked almost embarrassed. "I don't know yet," it confessed. "It's kind of a cover thing, y'know? People will be more scared of soul-stealing toast than of creepy toast. All the brave ones will try to get a glimpse of me, and it's kind of a strain to be creepy. And these colored contacts irritate my eyes."

"How do you get contacts in without hands?" Luka wondered.

"They're invisible," the toast explained. "Pretty cool, if I may say so myself. You can only see them if I wear gloves."

"You seem like a nice piece of toast," Luka commented.

"I know," the toast whined. "But everyone ignores me. They just want to eat toast. Yum, toast. And I'm the runt of my family now. My smaller brother was eaten a while ago."

"You're a bully," Luka concluded, trying not to sound mean.

The toast's eyes widened in hurt. "You don't need to be so mean," it hissed. "We'll never be friends. I'll study up on soul-stealing. Leave me alone!"

And it was gone before Luka could protest.

**This story took a different turn than I expected. I kind of like the upset toast. It's a cute piece of toast. Now its story is in the open…what can Luka do? And, random question: do you like Luka x Gakupo or Luka x Kaito? In this story, both are cute.**


	4. Tensions Mounting

**Tensions Mounting**

_Luka…Luka…Luka…_

Luka twitched as she dreamed.

_Luka. Luka. Luka!_

"Leeme lone," Luka muttered.

_You can't get rid of me that easily,_ the voice chuckled. _If you want to find me, you'll have to go looking for me. I'll only appear to you when I'm ready. In the meantime, you won't be able to trust your own friends._

"Say that to my face," Luka growled.

"Luka! Luka Megurine!"

Luka blinked awake. "Huh?"

"You talk in your sleep." It was Neru. "I've been trying to wake you up for ages."

Luka yawned. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to say that this toast business seems like a bunch of baloney." The feisty teenager scoffed, tossing her hair. "If you ask me, hanging out with all the other halfwits has got this into your head."

Luka sat up, offended. "Excuse me," she retorted hotly, "you're one to talk. I'm four years your elder, happen to actually have my license and _a car_, and have every right to defend myself. You don't even live here. You live next-door with all the other fan-made Vocaloids. What the heck are you doing here? Just coming to tell me that I'm nuts in the head?"

Neru actually looked guilty for a moment. "Um, Mikuo wanted to tell you that he's interested in the toast and wants to help you find it."

Luka, cranky at the rude awakening, smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Oh boy," she grumped. "Just what I need, a fan-made 16-year-old interested in me. Did Luki have any news?"

Neru shook her head. "He's away on a trip."

Luka sighed. "We could really use his intelligence right now." She disliked admitting it, but her brother had great deduction skills, having been a fan of Sherlock Holmes and such. "I hope he'll be home before the stalker toast reduces me to panicked mush."

Neru looked down at Luka. "I understand how you feel," she said, uncharacteristically kind. "And I made this for you." She held out a plate of tuna fish, sushi style. "I hope you like it."

Luka accepted the plate, eyes wide. "Thank you," she whispered. She inhaled deeply, her mouth watering. "Sushi, just the way I like it. I didn't know you could make sushi, Neru."

Neru shuffled her feet modestly. "Actually, Kaikko taught me how. She's a really good cook, you know."

Luka nodded, staring at her sushi. "Kaikko and her siblings come from a family of good cooks. I think I would like to see Kaito make his own ice cream one day."

Neru smiled. "Enjoy," she said. "I'm going to hang around a little bit before I leave. See you later."

"Bye."

As soon as Neru was gone, Luka picked up one of the sushi rolls, sniffed it all over, unrolled a piece and inspected it, then put it daintily in her mouth. The flavor exploded on her tongue. _Delicious! Thanks, Neru!_

—**This—is—a—line—**

"Len?"

Len froze. "Sorry, Rin. Neru's calling me."

Rin snorted. "Sure. We were recording, you know. I want this to be the best surprise ever for Luka. Did you see how stressed she is lately?"

"I know, but…."

"No buts," Rin interrupted. "I know that you guys look deep into each other's eyes every time you meet. It really is starting to tick me off! And now we're doing something so important, and you have to go talk to your girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Len snapped. "You talk to Oliver all the time, too!"

"He's a cool guy!" she protested.

"Neru's a cool girl!" Len countered.

The camera whirred suddenly and seemed to become inactive.

"What just happened?" Rin asked fearfully.

"I programmed it to pause recording if we weren't moving for more than five seconds," he said frankly. "And we're not moving if we're arguing."

"Leave me alone!" Rin shot at him. "I'm tired of your whining! You can talk to Neru for five hours if you want! Just leave me alone until you're ready to keep recording!" She stumbled down the hall, then turned back to look at him. "I'm your sister," she whispered huskily. "Do I matter?"

"You _do_ matter," Len objected, but Rin was gone. "Darn!" he exclaimed, kicking at the floor. "Why is she always so moody?"

Gumi entered the room. "Len," she began, "what's wrong?"

Len scoffed and sank to the floor. "She's such a girl," he complained. "I just wanted to talk to Neru."

"You were in the middle of a dance," she pointed out, crouching beside him.

Len flinched. "I guess you're right. I'd better go apologize to her." He got up, but Gumi put her hand on his shoulder.

"Wait," she said. "I'm a girl, too, and I understand how she's feeling. You'd better wait a couple minutes, or she'll bite your head off before you even knock."

"Okay."

—**This—is—a—line—**

Rin flung herself onto her bed, sobbing. _He's so mean,_ she thought bitterly. _That was for Luka! And now it's ruined!_

"Rin…."

Rin looked up from her pillow and brushed away her tears with the back of her hand. "Who's there?" she called, steadying her voice.

"It's me, Rin. You know who I am."

Two red eyes flashed in the shadow of her desk. A pitiful-looking piece of bread emerged, glancing around warily.

"Y-you're that toast!" she gasped, clumsily climbing higher on the bed without looking away from the newcomer. "What do you want with me?"

"Do I look like toast?" it whimpered. "I'm bread."

Rin studied the food item closely. Yes, this wasn't crinkly enough to be toast. "I guess you _are_ bread," she conceded. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were upset," the bread noted. "What happened?"

"Len was being a jerk," she snapped, her eyes filling with tears. "I was trying to do something special for Luka—she's been so upset lately—a-and then Neru comes along and Len is like, 'Sorry, gotta go talk to my girlfriend.' I'm like, 'Hey, you can't go, we have to keep doing this!' And then he's like, 'Oh, the camera turned off because we were arguing. I'm thinking, it's _your_ fault we're arguing! How is everything _my_ fault?"

"I understand," the bread commented, hopping closer. "I was the youngest of all of my loaf. Everyone picked on me. My brother was known for spoiling the butter, and everyone blamed it on me. I don't know how to spoil butter! If Len was being a jerk, you should get back at him. _I_ got back at my brother. I spoiled the butter, and everyone blamed him! Ha!" It opened its mouth to grin, exposing sharp teeth. "And I never was blamed for anything again!"

Rin tilted her head, thinking. Len had been such a misunderstanding person in the past. "He's been some brother." Actually, he had been more interested in girls as he matured, and was afraid to be mistaken for Rin's girlfriend. "He's avoided me and been rude to me and…lots of other stuff." She looked at the bread pleadingly. "How do I get Len to pay more attention to me?"

The bread's red eyes flashed evilly. "Listen closely."

**Oh no! Can we trust Rin? The bread/toast is gaining power…. Please review! By the way, does anyone know what Neru's character item is?**


	5. Breaking Ties and Making Ties

**Breaking Ties and Making Ties**

"Luka! Shut up and get your laundry out of the dryer!"

"Coming," Luka grumbled, closing the book and getting out of the chair. "You don't need to be so rude, Rin."

Rin bobbed in frustration. "Just get your clothes," she insisted. "I have an outfit I need to wash as soon as possible."

"Okay, okay, keep your head on," Luka muttered. "I'm getting it."

As Luka folded her laundry in her room, she mused over Rin's behavior. Ever since Neru's visit, the sassy girl had been rude and ignorant. She locked herself in her room often, talking to who-knows-what and playing a song over and over again. Len looked so hurt at his sister's behavior and blamed himself. _It's not his fault,_ Luka decided. _I don't know what's wrong with Rin, but it's definitely not Len's fault._

Luka heard the door open and Gumi's greeting: "Hey, Gakupo." Her heart skipped a beat; the samurai had been gone for two days on a trip. Luka put away the last skirt and changed clothes, eager to look presentable.

She hurried out of her room and to the front hallway. "Hello, Gakupo," she said, trying to catch his eye.

The man didn't even look at her. "Luka."

Luka followed him, silently pleading. "How was your trip?"

"Fine."

"I'm glad you're back."

"As am I." He disappeared into his room.

Luka stomped her foot. _I missed my chance! Why won't he ever pay attention to me?_

Kaito walked by. "Hi, Luka," he said.

"Hey," she grumped.

"Something wrong?"

Luka whirled around, her frustration channeling out. "_Is something wrong?_ _Everything's_ wrong! I'm being stalked by a piece of toast, Rin's avoiding everyone, Len's got hurt feelings, Gakupo's ignoring me, and life is _fantastic_!"

"Gakupo ignores everyone," Kaito pointed out.

Luka sighed deeply, unwilling to accept it.

"Meanwhile, maybe you could talk to Rin, see what's up with her. Maybe she'll tell you what you want to hear."

Luka blinked. _You've told me what I want to hear._ "Thanks, Kaito."

Kaito dipped his head, eyes sparkling, before going into his room.

Luka took a deep breath and went down the hall to Rin's room. The song was playing once more, and there was a husky voice that was too quiet for Luka to make out. After the song ended, Luka knocked on the door.

"Rin? Are you in there?"

"Luka!" Rin's voice rang out jubilantly. "Perfect timing! Come in, come in!"

Mystified at the sudden change in the girl's behavior, Luka entered the room.

Rin was sitting on her bed with a wide grin on her face. "I've just finished it," she proclaimed proudly. "I made something for you, since you've been so stressed out lately. Come over here!"

Rin led Luka over to her laptop and monitor on her desk. Rin took a seat and fiddled with the computer for a bit before giving her seat to Luka.

"Behold my wonderful video!"

She clicked once, and the screen went black.

On the dark display, yellow words appeared:

_Kagamine Rin Productions presents…_

…_an all-new song and dance from this particular Vocaloid…_

…_may I proudly present with prideful pride…_

_DANCING SAMURAI COVERED BY KAGAMINE RIN!_

Luka watched with widened eyes as the familiar young teenager sang and danced one of Luka's favorite songs. It was kind of funny, actually, to see the video. Rin was in one of Gakupo's outfits, and it was far too big for her. And, since Rin was neither a man nor a samurai, Luka found the whole concept amusing. If not for the complex dance moves, Luka would have been bored.

After the video ended, Luka clapped politely. It must have been very difficult for Rin to learn the song and dance by heart. She grinned at Rin, who beamed back.

"There's just the credits," Rin pointed out.

Luka turned her attention back to the computer monitor. Samurai-Rin was on screen with several pieces of paper.

"Presented to Megurine Luka by Kagamine Rin," she read.

She switched papers.

"Original song and dance is 'Dancing Samurai' by Kamui Gakupo," she continued.

She switched papers once more.

"Inspired by Luka's feelings for Kamui Gakupo, and my new best friend," she concluded.

Luka was confused at first, but then horrified as the evil red-eyed toast hopped out from behind Rin.

"I hope you enjoyed this, Luka," it sneered, "because it'll be the last thing you ever enjoy before I steal your soul."

It cackled, then the video ended.

Luka whirled around, staring fearfully at Rin. "Rin!" she cried. "What have you done? That toast is evil!"

Rin appeared positively perplexed. "It's not toast," she protested, "it's bread. It told me so."

"It's here?" Luka shrieked, glancing around the room as if it was watching her this very second. "Where is it now?"

"Right here," a familiar voice answered.

Luka leapt to her feet as the toast peered out from behind the desk. "What are you so scared of, Luka?" it asked, tilting its head innocently despite lacking a head. "I'm just a piece of bread."

"You little liar!" Luka shouted. "You are a piece of toast with a grudge against me that wants to steal my soul!"

The toast glared at Luka with half-lidded eyes. "Trust me, Megurine Luka," it growled in a voice loud enough for only her to hear. "You'll regret you ever met me. Rin thinks I'm a piece of bread, and I'm not going to let you spoil her dreams, after she won't forgive her brother." The toast leaned in dangerously, eyes glinting. "And I've already read up on how to steal souls."

Luka swallowed hard. _I hope someone, anyone, comes in right now._

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Rin?"

Rin looked away from Luka and the toast. "What do you want, Len?" she snapped.

"I wanted to see your video. I heard you finished it."

She sighed noisily. "Okay, come in."

Len entered the room. Luka let him get into the chair, not taking her eyes off the toast. A swift glance toward the door told her that it was slightly ajar. There was a white-robed figure in the hallway, too short to be Gakupo. A hand gestured frantically at Luka.

"I'll be right back, bread," she said sweetly. "It was nice to meet you."

The toast dipped its head almost mockingly. "It was nice to meet you, too, Luka."

Luka slipped out of the room and almost collided with Kaito fidgeting urgently. "Sorry," he whispered.

"It's okay," she whispered back. "What's wrong?"

Kaito gestured with his head at Rin's room; the toast was watching through narrowed eyes. "That," he said out of the side of his mouth. "I thought Rin was with it, so I suggested you go see Rin. My suspicions were correct."

"Did you send Len as well?" Luka murmured around a smile, waving at the toast. It falsely grinned back.

"That was a great performance, it seems," Kaito said loudly enough to be heard in Rin's room. "I'm glad Rin is happy."

"I agree," Luka voiced loudly. "It was so sweet of Rin and her friend the bread to make that just for me."

Len's voice echoed out of the room. "Whisper!" he warned. "I'm trying to watch the video!"

"Okay, we'll be quiet," Kaito called. In a deliberately loud whisper he said, "So tell me about the video."

"I can still hear you!" Len shouted.

"Fine, I'll tell him about it in a very quiet whisper!" Luka hollered back. "Hope you're happy!" She looked at Kaito and began gesticulating excitedly, imitating Rin's dancing. Kaito stood back admiringly.

"Did you send Len?" Luka panted, struggling to perform a certain move.

"Did she really do that?" Kaito whispered loudly. More quietly he continued, "Yes, the whispering is part of the plan, too. I figured the toast was in on this."

"And then she did this flip or something," Luka whispered loudly. She commented on Kaito's statement quietly: "After Rin's argument with Len, the toast is posing as bread and is now Rin's best friend."

"You don't have to do it," Kaito interjected loudly. Quietly he added, "I know. I know more than you think. The toast has talked to me, too, saying th-that you hate me. I figured it wasn't true."

"It's not," Luka breathed.

"I'm sorry, you whisper very quietly! I didn't hear you," Kaito called. "Did you say she landed on her knees, or she handed off some cheese?"

Luka laughed. "The first one. Come on, I'm too tired to do the rest of the dance. Bye, bread!"

"Goodbye, Luka," it purred. "See you later."

**Okay. That was actually pretty cool. Some more Kaito x Luka, hmm? Please review!**


End file.
